jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Skateboard Kid
Jon discusses a movie about a skateboard coming to life. Synopsis Jon makes a statement that the kid and skateboard are bought together. The film being shown today is The Skateboard Kid. Jon talks about one of the actors. Jon throws the box and catches it. The disc is put onto a skateboard and flicked into the DVD player. The songs are written by the Trash Kittens. Jon watches the first scene involving kids riding skateboards in the local laser tag building. Jon gets his skateboard ready. Skateboarding inside looks impracticable. The character's plan is to harass a guy in a chicken suit in front of a police officer. Jon looks upset in a chicken costume and states that the insult could have used some work and that he feels pain and humiliation of the chicken suit guy, and wants revenge. There are strange shots of skateboarders riding in time with planes at an airport. Jon comments on the odd music. A kid is almost hit by the car! A group of skateboarders rolls up alongside the car. How slow must you be going if a group of skateboarders can catch up that fast! The guy in the chicken mask appears to be dead in front of the car. It turned out to be a prank. The characters ask where Mill Creek is, and the pranksters point them in the opposite direction before laughing and running away. Jon isn't sure how to take that. They turned out to be right - so why did they run away? A woman asks Jon where the train station is. Jon answers before laughing and running away. The woman looks confused, before looking at the camera, and asks if the cameraman is with Jon. The giant suitcase falls off the roof of the car, but they keep on driving. The kid plays around flipping food off his skateboard into the pantry. He's not even doing it well! It's like what Jon does when no one is around. Jon, still in the chicken suit, flips eggs and tries to get them into a pan. They all miss and break. Snake did not expect to be startled by the kid yelling at him. The hero was framed by the bully, so everyone on the set of a commercial hates him. One of them breaks his skateboard! Jon is shocked at how the board was snapped in half. A woman has some problem with her electricity and she yells at the electrician! Jon is worried as to what Zac is doing. The electrician drinks her pet fish - and she has no reaction to it. Jon questions the entire scene and everything Zac does. Jon wonders if this woman is Zac's ghost mom. She appears to be a cougar, and Jon panics. It's extra strange because she just said the same thing Zac's mom just said. She just happens to have an extra skateboard just lying around, and blows the dust off it - straight into Jon's face! Zac then starts putting stuff onto the skateboard. What is the reason that he started working on this? He even puts a motor onto it for no reason. Zac tests out the skateboard when all of a sudden, the skateboard comes to life. Jon complains about how this doesn't make any sense. Snake has the right idea to sit back and eat. The gang stop chasing Zac when some guy gets oil on him and laugh hysterically like babies. The skateboard says that it wasn't assembled yesterday, but Jon shows that it may have even been earlier that day! The skateboard and the boy become friends - and the dad is now a clown. Jon is annoyed that bad directors always write that someone has cancer if they can't write drama well. Jon discusses the plot. The dad comes home with the clown hat stuck to his head. A couch falls out of the cupboard! Jon explains how embarrassing it was when a couch fell out of his closet. Jon is disturbed by the clown's act. It is suddenly revealed that there is hidden treasure involved, confusing Jon further. The guy already has the map to the treasure - why does he have to get married for it? Jon skips forward to the wedding where the girl reveals that he is marrying her for the treasure. Jon is confused further. The skateboard can fly now. Jon starts to cry. The skateboard breaks and dies - that's unfortunate. The hat says MOM, not WOW - that's unfortunate. Jon had to watch this whole movie - that's unfortunate! Jon sits on a skateboard and rolls slowly down the street. Jon is performing in a band singing "Skateboard Boy". Jon pretends to do tricks in the park. Pink Guy wants to be killed, and Jon is confused by this and doesn't want him to speak again. Skateboard Boy credits JonTron and the WhoWePaids "Skateboard Boy" Album: Of Men and Birds Dir: Ghost Mom 2 End titles Thanks for watching I have a serious problem with my left eye - call or sned mail 4 help 1-646-134-4992 12 Jefferson Ave Queens, NY Category:Episodes Category:Movie Reviews Category:Season 3 Category:Collaboration videos Category:2016 videos